I Am Only One
by ToxicDown
Summary: A fairytale gone wrong, as night will fall, my heart will die alone.


Era noite e eu estava deitada na minha cama. As lembranças me atormentavam e nunca me deixavam em paz. Sou Sakura Haruno e tenho 16 anos agora. Sou a ultima do meu clã. Meus pais morreram enquanto eu estava em uma missão e nunca me falaram o real motivo pelo qual eles morreram. E eu nunca pude fazer nada por eles.

_Memories fade into the silence / Memórias desaparecem no silêncio_

_Haunting me tonight / Me assombrando à noite_

Eu queria simplesmente morrer. Minha vida não importava mais porque meus pais não estavam mais lá, e ele também não estava. Quem é ele? Ele é Sasuke Uchiha, o ultimo do seu clã e foi embora atrás de uma vingança que no final não iria dar em nada. Ele me machucou, e também machucou meu coração. Eu o amo, e não tenho como mudar isso. Mas como posso ainda amá-lo, mesmo depois disso tipo? Eu não tenho essa resposta.

_With hope's last breath, I take this moment in / Com um último suspiro da esperança aproveito esse momento_

_It will be the last / Pois será o ultimo_

Amanheceu na vila e eu me levantei. Tomei um banho e vesti uma roupa. Peguei as chaves de casa e sai andando pelas ruas.

_And morning breaks / Então a manhã chega_

_And sunlight takes the pain away / E a luz do sol leva a dor para longe_

Mais um dia no hospital de Konoha. Sou medica-senin, junto com a Ino e a Hinata. Nas horas vagas faço algumas missões na ANBU, junto com o Naruto. Meu único amigo, minhas poucas amigas, esta era a minha família.

– _Hey, Hinata_ - falei assim que a avistei na entrada do hospital.

– _Hey, Sakura_ – disse ela, me abraçando – _Como está?_

– _Acho que bem melhor_ – respondi, mentindo para ela.

Ela se referia a minha tristeza. Ela estava certa, mas eu não queria assumir a verdade. Eu vivi toda a minha vida por ele, para um amor que desde o inicio, sabia que não daria certo.

_Ever after never came / Cada "depois" nunca chegou_

_And I'm still waiting / E eu continuo esperando_

_For a life that never was / Por uma vida que nunca aconteceu_

Meu turno havia acabado, então resolvi usar as minhas horas extras no hospital. Voltar para casa só iria pioras as coisas e eu já estava cansada de passar noites e mais noites chorando ou em claro. Como não tinha muita coisa acontecendo no hospital, Tsunade me colocou no necrotério.

Era como um filme de terror, mas sem vida, sem gritos, apenas corpos vazios e solitários. E todos aquelas corpos mortos não me assombravam. Sempre que eu fazia hora extra, eu geralmente pedia para ficar no necrotério, gostava de ficar ali, apenas olhando para eles.

– _A vida não compensa a morte_ – falei olhando para os corpos, como se todos me entendessem. – _E a minha esta acabando todos os dias, um pedaço por vez. Quem sabe um dia eu não estarei aqui, juntos com vocês? Quem sabe, não?_

_And all the dreams I've laid to rest / E todos os sonhos que adormeci_

_Are ghosts that keep me / São fantasmas que me prendem_

_After all that I've become / Depois de tudo que me tornei_

_I am only one / Eu sou o único_

_I am only one / Eu sou o único_

No meio de todos eles, havia uma garotinha de no mínimo 10 anos. Ela estava completamente queimada, menos o rosto, a única parte que ainda parecia totalmente angelical. Lembrei do dia em que ela havia chegado ao hospital, a casa que a garotinha morava havia pegado fotos, os pais haviam morrido e ela estava com 80% do corpo queimado. Tentamos de tudo para salva-lá, mas infelizmente, ela se foi.

Cuidei e finalizei todos os corpos, inclusive o daquela pequena garota. A vida de medica-senin não fácil, com suas dificuldades diárias e eu era sempre mandada para missões em outros países, para cuidar dos feridos. E eu já não agüentava mais a mesma rotina diária. Terminei tudo o que tinha no necrotério e sai do hospital.

Depois de andar alguns minutos, cheguei em casa. Larguei a bolsa no sofá e fui até a cozinha. Procurei na prateleira mais alta uma garrafa que possuía uma bebida muito forte, qual essa, que eu havia ganhado no meu ultimo aniversario.

_I close my eyes and bleed this empty heart / Eu fecho meus olhos e faço sangrar este coração_

_Of all that longs to die / De tudo que anseia para morrer_

_When faces lie and love will falter / Quando rostos mentem e o amor esmorece_

_I'm left with only time / Sou deixado apenas com tempo _

Subi as escadas e fui ao banheiro, com a garrafa em mãos. Me sentei na banheira e abri a garrafa. O odor era forte, mas me esforcei para tomar um gole e depois outro. Minha cabeça doía, e as lagrimas começaram a cair. Meu coração sangrava em dor, latejando, perfurando e abrindo mais e mais a cicatriz que possuía.

– _Por quê? Estou aqui, destruindo minha vida por sua causa seu idiota, e você correndo atrás de uma vingança que não faz sentindo_ – gritei e o eco soou alto no meu ouvido. – _Por quê?_

_And time will bring / E o tempo trará_

_The dreams that take the pain away / Os sonhos que levam a dor para longe_

Virei a garrafa mais uma vez, até acabar completamente com ela. Fechei meus olhos e deixei meus pensamentos me levarem, e eu adormeci no banheiro.

_Horas Depois_

Acordei com o barulho do despertador, à gritar no meu quarto. Tentei me levantar do chão e por pouco não cai. Minha cabeça rodava, os meus olhos doíam e a dor de cabeça era maior que meus pensamentos. Equilibrei-me e abri a torneira do chuveiro, deixando a água fria cair. Alguns minutos foram suficientes para acabar com o mal estar. Sai do chuveiro, troquei de roupas e cai na cama, dormindo novamente.

_I'm on my own here / Estou só aqui_

_And no-one's left to be the hero / E ninguém sobrou para ser o herói_

Acordei horas depois, e lá fora, o sol estava começando a se por. Levantei-me da cama e segui para o espelho, tentando arrumar meu cabelo, que estava bastante bagunçado. Troquei de roupas e desci. Fui à primeira loja que encontrei, para comprar o meu jantar. Assim que entrei no local, todos voltaram os olhos para mim. Ignorei os olhares e peguei uma cesta, procurando legumes para uma sopa, até que ouvi uma conversa bastante estranha.

– _É tudo o que falam na vila_ – uma mulher comentou.

– _Então é verdade? Itachi está realmente morto?_ – a outra perguntou.

Ao ouvir aquilo, meu corpo congelou e meus olhos ficaram grudados naquelas duas mulheres. _"E se fosse verdade?"_, pensei.

– _Sim, é verdade_ – ela respondeu. – _Então tudo o que podemos esperar é que o ultimo do clã volte para a vila._

– _E sabemos o que vai acontecer se ele voltar_ – a outra completou. – _Tsunade mandara prendê-lo ou possivelmente mandara matá-lo._

Me desequilibrei ao ouvir aquilo e acabei derrubando o que estava na minha mão, e chamando a atenção das mulheres. Ao verem quem eu era, arregalaram os olhos, com medo sobre o que falaram.

– _Me desculpem_ – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer e sai da loja correndo, voltando para casa.

_A fairytale gone wrong / Esse conto de fadas deu errado_

_As night will fall, my heart will die alone / Enquanto a noite cai, meu coração morrerá sozinho_

A noite começava a cair em Konoha, e eu corria entre as pessoas para chegar em casa, Tranquei a porta atrás de mim e comecei a chorar. _"Não poderia ser verdade"_, era tudo o que minha mente conseguia repetir. Me levantei do chão e fui até minha bolsinha que eu levava para as missões, e de lá, tirei uma kunai. Subi para o meu quarto e sentei na minha cama. Encostei-me na parede e fechei meus olhos, pensando no que fazer. As lagrimas começavam a cair, assim que formei em meu pensamento, o que faria para resolver tudo de uma vez por todas.

– _Você vai voltar, e eu seria fraca se você desta vez me quiser_ – falei. – _Me desculpe, eu não queria fazer isso, mas não vou deixar você me machucar mais uma vez. Me desculpe._

Levantei a kunai e a deixei próximo ao meu peito. Eu estava decidida, não havia como voltar mais. Pensei mais uma vez em todos os meus amigos, Naruto, Hinata e Ino, eu sentiria falta deles. Pensei nos meus pais, talvez eu me juntasse a eles agora e por ultimo.. Pensei nele. Nunca mais veria aquele rosto tão lindo, que me fez ficar com as pernas bambas. Deixei uma ultima lagrima cair e sussurrei:

_"**Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."**_

Cravei a kunai no meu peito, e a dor foi imediata. Fui até o final, e depois tirei. O sangue começou a fluir e minhas mãos estavam vermelhas. A dor era imensa, como se não fosse apenas uma kunai, mas varias. Minha respiração começou a falhar e resolvi me entregar de uma vez por todas. Fechei meus olhos e deixei toda a dor me levar, e alguns minutos de sofrimento, tudo ficou escuro.

_Horas Depois_

Abri meus olhos lentamente.. Não espera, como eu estava abrindo meus olhos? Eu deveria estar morta, não?. Respirei para ter certeza, e eu realmente estava viva. Minha visão estava embaçada, mas percebi aonde estava. Eu estava no hospital e quase não acreditei quando vi quem estava na minha frente.

Ele, em carne e osso, Sasuke Uchiha, o meu Sasuke-kun. E eu quis me levantar daquela cama e correr para fora daquele hospital. Mas todos os curativos e o corte enorme do meu peito que doía não me permitiam. Apenas o encarei, e quis matá-lo ali mesmo, com as minhas mãos. Ele também me encarava, aqueles belos olhos negros que me sempre me deixava desnorteada. O silêncio foi quebrado quando escutei vozes do lado de fora e Naruto entrou no quarto.

– _Sakura o que você tem na cabeça?_ – ele gritou, me encarando seriamente. –_Você é louca? Você queria se matar? Você estaria morta agora, se não fosse pelo Sasuke.._

– _O que?_ – perguntei e o encarei, o ódio escapando pelas minhas palavras.

– _Você não sabia?_ – ele perguntou, e olhou para Sasuke, que ignorou. – _Okay, vocês precisam conversar, vou procurar a Hinata.._

– _Não me deixe aqui Naruto, seu baka.._ – gritei, mas ele apenas bateu a porta do quarto e me deixou sozinha.

O xinguei mentalmente e voltei meus olhos em direção a ele, que me encarava. Percebi em seu olhar algo diferente, uma tristeza profunda, que estava mais que visível.

– _Por que voltou?_ – perguntei seria. – _Não, uma pergunta melhor, porque foi atrás de mim? Ou outra, por que resolveu me salvar? Deveria ter me deixado morrer_ – gritei e as lagrimas começaram a cair.

– _Então irei responder as três_ – ele se pronunciou e veio em minha direção. –_Voltei porque não consegui concluir a minha vingança, então todos os boatos sobre o Itachi está morto são mentiras. Segundo, fui atrás de você por que era o seu sorriso que eu queria ver, mas quando cheguei na sua casa e você estava naquele estado_ – ele parou e engoliu seco, os olhos mostravam uma tristeza imensa. – E_eu não poderia deixar você ali, não mesmo. Eu posso ser frio, mas eu.. só voltei por sua causa Sakura, por favor me perdoe_ – ele parou ao meu lado e sentou-se na cama, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que estava no meu rosto.

– _Por quê?_ – perguntei, olhando para minhas mãos. – _Depois de todo esse tempo, e você me fala isso agora? Depois de ter machucado tanto o meu coração, de ter me deixado sozinha, você vem com essas palavras?_ – o encarei e deixei mais uma lagrima cair. - _Eu queria ter morrido do quer te reviver toda essa dor novamente.. Mas eu simplesmente odiaria não poder ver mais esse seu sorriso, seus olhos.. Você._– olhei para ele mais uma vez, e sorri. Levantei minha mão e levei até o rosto dele, e o toquei com delicadeza.

– _Me perdoa Sakura, por tudo o que fiz você passar, por tudo o que fiz você sofrer_– ele falou. - _Do fundo do meu coração, me perdoe, eu prometo que nunca farei mais isso com você, porque eu mudei, por que.. Eu Te Amo._

– _Você.. me.. ama?_– perguntei e sorri. Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça e eu puxei ele para um abraço. - _Eu também te amo, tanto._

E assim os anos passaram e Sasuke e Sakura, mais felizes do que nunca. Porque nem sempre o amor é apenas sofrimento, vale a pena esperar, porque no final do túnel, sempre vai haver a felicidade.


End file.
